nfwpfandomcom-20200214-history
Haito Loyd
An Imperial Blade who joined during the Counterattack of the Nadir. Background He was born in Estel, just before Maetel Lilty came in power. His parents brought him up to respect the Apex and to be fiercely protective of the Estellion Empire. This naturally led him to seek a career in the military. His dedication constantly brought him to the attention of his superiors. This led him to be an imperial guardsmen protecting Maetel in the final years of her rain. He became trusted because he was 'incorruptible' compared to guards who were doing their work for the money. She told him about Mihli Lilty and that she was likely to be an heir to the throne. She told him to find her, and that he was to ask her to track Mihli for her. She wanted to ensure that her sister was doing alright and return her to the capital should Maetel die. He was betrayed, as the Estellion Council had payed off one of the guards to eavesdrop. He escaped several ambushes laid for him, and began to track Mihli down. Biography Before Imperial Blade He followed Mihli for several years, keeping to the background, and kept out of her affairs. He did, though, interact when he felt her life was threatened, but attempted to do so anonymously. Haito heard rumors of Maetel Lilty's death, but he was confused by Esmira Lilty's stepping up to the throne, masquerading as her sister. Thus, he did nothing. This continued on as Mihli traveled the Sky Islands. He was distracted and lost track of Mihli and her group towards the end of her travels. He was never able to catch up, and was about to give up and return to the capitol to start a fresh and report to Maetel (Esmira) when he saw Celestia and Vadar talking, as well as Gyurk and Barumei skulking about in a bar. Figuring something was up, he listened in, and from them learned that the Estellion council had truly been overthrown and Mihli was coming to power. He immediately left for the capitol to pledge his loyalty, and he was able to get in in time to observe her crowning as the Nadir. He then used the servant corridors to get close to Mihli. Once in her chambers, he revealed a letter written to her by Maetel. She revealed to him that the letter, which he had not read, said that she was to accept him as a servant. He asked her why she was so ready to trust him? He was accepted among the Imperial Blades and immediately set to work. Imperial Blade Mihli sent him on serious odd jobs quite often. He was sent to team up with Falna to track down surviving members of the Estellion Council. He also killed many different people from the government, many of the Estellion Ministry of Protection fell to him, unless ordered differently. They called him The Calm Storm during this time of his service. He was sent around with Faust the Lightning Barrel as a personal body guard. It was the Death of the Moon battle, where he fought Remeirdo Moon for the first time. He worked with Arago on several missions to deliver important missives to various important members of the Myrmidon Core. This allowed the Bear Clan forewarning He was instrumental in capturing Solaria Kunis, who hated him for killing many of her soldier friends. In his defense, he states that he asked for their surrender. He recognized her as part of the Pillar engineering corps and took her to Mihli. Vira-Lorr takes a shine to the girl, and decides to let her stay in her quarters unknown to Haito. Solaris escapes, and attempts to kill Haito when he was reporting to Mihli. Her weapons were ineffective and fake, and he desired to kill her for her insolence. Vira-Lorr stopped him and Mihli granted her wish to keep Solaria under her care. Despite her great value to the Estellion war effort, Haito is not very pleased by Mihli's decision and his relationship with Vira-Lorr has suffered as a result. (Not that it was close to begin with) Powers and Personality Unlike many of the Imperial Blades, he is not empowered by any power, being just a normal human who has the will to do whatever he desires to do. He does take lessons in nearly all forms of combat that are accepted by the Estellion Military, Estellion Rival Arts and Estellion Combat Arts, and is currently at 'D' rank in both. He does demonstrate a great deal of creativity and determination in combat, making a fiercer opponent than normal, to the point where he can tie with the like of Remeirdo Moon. Personality wise, he's a jerk to those around him who he perceives as 'corrupt', like members of the Estellion Council he was sent to track down with Falna The Blade Witch. His biggest personality trait is his great loyalty to Mihli. A secondary one is his calm, long lasting, anger, which some say is worse that Gyurk's very hot anger, which wanes quickly. His long life of servitude as a soldier and guard has led him to have self-control and what some people perceive as a lack of emotions. Notes *He would be a 'flat' character to others, but is quite complex under the skin. He chooses this life because he believes that it's the proper way to do things. His parents raised him not to question the state, and to believe in the establishment. He personally took this into: I must protect the good in our society. Maetel Lilty naturally fell into his dreams. Category:Male Category:Human Category:Imperial Blades Category:Estellion Sky Empire Category:Counterattack of the Nadir Category:Era of the Admirals